That Fall thiere Man - Ald-Englisc
Eac swelce seo nædre wæs geappre þonne ealle þa oðre nietenu þe God geworhte ofer eorðan ∙ and seo nædre cwæð to þam wife ∙ Hwy forbead God eow þæt ge ne æten of ælcum treowe binnan Paradisium? Þæt wif andwyrde ∙ Of þara treowa wæstme þe sind on Paradisium we etað, and of þæs treowes wæstme ∙ þe is onmiddan neorxenawange ∙ God bebead us þæt we ne æten, ne we þæt treow ne hrepoden þy læs þe we swulten . Þa cwæð seo nædre eft to þam wife ∙ Ne beo ge nateshwon deade ∙ þeah þe ge of þam treowe eten . Ac God wat soðlice þæt eowre eagan beoð geopenode on swa hwelcum dæge swa ge etað of þam treowe ∙ and ge beoð þonne englum gelice ∙ witende ægðer ge god ge yfel . Þa geseah þæt wif þæt þæt treow wæs god to etanne ∙ be þam þe hire þuhte ∙ and wlitig on eagum and lustbære on gesihðe ∙ and genam þa of þæs treowes wæstme and geæt and sealde hire were ∙ he æt þa. And hira begra eagan wurdon geopenode ∙ hie oncneowon þa þæt hie nacode wæron ∙ and siwodon him ficleaf and worhton him wædbrec . Eft þa þa God com and hie gehierdon his stefne ∙ þær he eode on neorxenawange ofer middæg ∙ þa behydde Adam hine ∙ and his wif eac swa dyde ∙ fram Godes gesihðe onmiddan þam treowe neorxenawanges . God clipode Adam and cwæð ∙ Adam ∙ Hwær eart þu? He cwæð ∙ Þine stefne ic gehierde ∙ leof ∙ on neorxenawange ∙ and ic ondred me for þam þe ic eom nacod ∙ and ic behydde me . God cwæð ∙ Hwa sægde þe þæt þu nacod wære ∙ Gif þu ne æte of þam treowe þe ic þe bebead þæt þu of ne æte? Adam cwæð ∙ Þæt wif þæt þu me forgeafe to geferan ∙ sealde me of þam treowe ∙ and ic æt ∙ God cwæð to þam wife ∙ Hwy dydest þu þæt? Heo cwæð ∙ Seo nædre bepæhte me and ic æt . God cwæð to þære nædran ∙ For þam þe þu þis dydest ∙ þu bist awierged betweox eallum nietenum and wilddeorum . Þu gæst on þinum breoste and etst þa eorðan eallum dagum þines lifes . Ic sette feondrædene betweosc þe and þam wife and þinum ofspringe and hire ofspringe ∙ heo tobryt þin heafod and þu sierwst ongean hire ho . To þam wife cwæð God eac swelce ∙ Ic gemanigfealde þine iermða and þine geeacnunga ∙ on sarnesse þu acenst cild and þu bist under weres onwealde and he gewielt þe . To Adame he cwæð ∙ For þam þe þu gehierdest þines wifes stefne and þu æte of þæm treowe ∙ þe ic þe bebead þæt þu ne æte ∙ is seo eorðe awierged on þinum weorce ∙ on geswincum þu etst of þære eorðan eallum dagum þines lifes . Þornas and bremelas heo aspryt þe ∙ and þu etst þære eorðan wyrta . On swate þines andwlitan þu brycst þines hlafes ∙ oð þæt þu gewende to eorðan ∙ of þære þe þu genumen wære ∙ for þam þe þu eart dust and to duste wierþst . Category:Ald-Englisc